


G'morning

by Daniello



Series: Lunime Oneshots [3]
Category: Gacha World (Video Game), Lunime & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/pseuds/Daniello
Summary: "G'morning," Seiya hummed."It's almost twelve, you sloth." I'ba chuckled.Basically a morning fluff drabble of Seiya refusing to wake up and I'ba tempting him to with kisses and coffee. Mostly the coffee.
Relationships: Tormentor Seiya/Paladin I'ba
Series: Lunime Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	G'morning

The wintertide arrived to the burb with a shock of storm. When morning arise, the townsfolks remained within the comfort of their homes as the snow storm raged on outside, persisting strong even then. It wasn't a common kind of the weather, but the longlasting storm happened quiet enough for the people to be unsurprised by its appearance

Seiya rolled over his bed, the worn footboard underneath creaked to his movement. He blinked awake, finding the an empty gap on the other side of the bed.

As always, I'ba had woken up before him.

He perked at the rush of a shower echoing from the bathroom, along with a faint singing in the background. Seiya nestled himself under the cover, giggling through the wool fabric; him laughing was uncharacteristic of his usual demeanor, but in the early morning, even with the violent weather occurring just outside the windows, an overwhelming sense of giddiness always flood over his mind and senses, rendering him nothing more but a fumbling mess of bliss.

The intimacy from last night helped chase away any lingering turmoils as well. Which left Seiya feeling quite content, yes. And a little bit lazy, definitely.

Seiya must've dozed off without him realizing, because the sound of the shower was gone, and he was steered awaken once more by hand brushing over his hair instead. He lazily reached up to hold the other's wrist, guiding it to caressed his cheek.

"G'morning," Seiya hummed.

"It's almost twelve, you sloth." I'ba chuckled, already changed out of his sleepwear. "Come on, let's eat. Or else the eggs gonna turned cool."

Seiya gave a groan, refusing to budge. "Let's just eat here… 's warmer." he said, patting the empty spot over his back.

Seiya couldn't see him, but he know that the redhead was rolling his eyes. He always does whenever this occured;  _ this  _ being Seiya not wanting to remove himself from the bed and I'ba insisting him otherwise. "No, it's not. You're just being a laze. Come on, Sei." I'ba pulled him up by the hands. Seiya, the laze, dangled his head downward and whined.

"Uuugh, is too cool, Iris."

Seiya used his real name, signifying his annoyance and unwillingness to get up. Or to move in general, really. Though he was wearing his warmest clothes, and wrapped in two layers of blankets, Seiya was as cold as the dead. He was bad with coldness, hence the chunky amount of clothing he usually worn on the battlefield. With the winter storm added to the mixture, Seiya very much preferred to be buried in his bed for the entire day.

But I'ba, the man made of steel that he was, wanted Seiya out of the bed and  _ suffer. _

"Fiona would've let me stay in bed." Seiya sobbed, more for the dramatic than actual genuinity.

"Fiona would've let you stay because she's as much of a laze as you." I'ba snarked back. "Come on, up you go. Here," he grabbed a mug from the nightstand on the side, dropping in his hands – Seiya hummed in pleased at the strong warmness leaking off it. "drink your coffee first. You'll feel waker."

Even without being told to, Seiya would gladly drink the coffee. He breathed in the coffee scent, the steam whisked around him in a lingering pace. Seiya took a long sip, the taste being  _ just right  _ for his picky tongue; trust his beau to brew the coffee just the way he likes it: not too bitter, but not too bitter either. Just right. He licked the coffee line over his mouth. Seiya felt more wakeful now, and warmer inside too.

"Haaa, thank you," he smiled. "you made it perfect like usual."

I'ba pecked the corner of his eye, laughing softly. "Yep, just like you."

"Shut it, Mr. Casanova." though Seiya felt his mouth quirking upward. Damn I'ba and his endearing cheesy flirts.

Seiya gestured with hands for a pull-me-up. I'ba obliged easily, pulling him to stand, the blanket draped over his shoulders follow suit as Seiya slouched to the dining room. I'ba came from behind, carrying his coffee with scoff of a laughter. "Geez, are you seriously going to eat breakfast in the sheets every winter come?"

"Absolutely," Seiya sat on the dining chair, with I'ba on his right. "my everything is freezing, so yes, blanket all around."

I'ba rolled his eyes, but doesn't respond any further, choosing to focus on the breakfast instead. While Seiya still took his sweet, sweet time in savoring the coffee; I'ba went ahead to eat his egg, toasts and sausages combo of a meal. A comfortable silence enveloped them, their company acknowledged only through knowing glances. Seiya looked on to the window, watching the storm beginning to quiet down as the clock ticked by, and the restless people of the town rushed out from their houses and filling the streets.

Some were shoveling the snow coating the roads and yards, while others busied themselves with a grocery run, work, or walking their children to school.

The birds made their appearance on the windowsill when Seiya finally ate his foods. A variety of them, from red to blue to even yellow and lavender. He opened the window, not too wide, just enough for the small-sized birds to be able to hop in. The birdfeeder has been moved inside to avoid the storm, and thus a galaxy of birds were having their breakfast in the same room as Seiya and I'ba.

"How is it?" I'ba smiled. He wasn't asking about the food.

Seiya returned the smile, a crooked grin as he down the last of his coffee. "Still cold, but I'll managed."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a March 2020 Prompt list, and the current one was 'Galaxy', so decided to write something heavily based on the poem Galaxy Love by. Gerald Stern.
> 
> So, kudos to Gerald for the inspiration! <333


End file.
